Phantasy Star: Last hope
by XeNoFiRe32
Summary: Aeru, a young hunter where his work is his life. When he participates in a mission his life is change from a regular hunter to humankind's last hope. Read and review after...
1. Starting off with the wrong kind of play

Phantasy Star

Where my life becomes humankind's only hope

Author: Enjoy my first Phantasy Star fanfic! It took like three months (I think) to finish this so I hope you really like it.

Chapter 1: Starting off with the wrong kind of play

This life was becoming old, repetitive, and uninspiring. I thought life was supposed to be a party, a thriller movie. I guess it wasn't until now, and I mean now. This is where a new age of the world was beginning, or maybe it is the beginning. Sigh, that's what I thought was happening.

These days, Hunters tend to be more active now because money was very hard to come by with housing and damages (weapons, body injuries, etc.) being so expensive. As for me, money is a commodity when I need it. Where does the money come from? From clients who instigate missions, pleading for Hunters to find their missing Mag or what not. I really don't like it when they do it.

Slowly the world around me was changing. I had a bad feeling about that today. It was a problem big enough to attract the attention of all Hunters and it was about to explode. I was feeling dreadful by the second. I was lost inside my own abyss of dreams that morning until a sudden beep scared me.

"_Beep-beep, beep-beep,_" I clicked the button to stop the noise from getting any worse. I was wide awake. Well, barely. Anyways something blinked at the counter, where the computer and the tuning desk stood. Suddenly a screen appeared on the wall.

"Hello Aeru (ah-ru), I see you're not awake again as usual, by the way there is a fancy and highly recommended offer that all Hunters should agree to. The mission is to record, protect, and retrieve a data disk currently in the possession of the government's most renowned scientists. The clients are the President, the Governor, and the Governor's Daughter.

I stared back tiredly. "What's the pay?"

"They will pay each Hunter 5K, not a bad deal," the man on the screen said steadily.

"But it's a risky mission."

He thought over it carefully. "Hmmm, you're right."

Sigh. "Anyways, when does it start?" I asked. I got up and walked over to the bathroom. The automatic door slid shut and I turned on the shower.

"Hmmm, in 3 hours," the man on the screen answered.

After a few minutes I got out of the shower with a towel wrap around my waist. I was drying myself off with another towel.

"Sign me up." For a few seconds something started to rattle out loud. "…Oh crap!" I ran for the refrigerator.

"Bhirava…you..." An object stepped out. It looked different from the way it was before, something was shining.

"…Your…you, why are you here eating?" I asked.

It started to make a whining sound.

"…Hungry? You should've woken me up then." I said.

Bhirava started to sound mad.

"I didn't wake up?" I asked. "Alright, you got me there, but look at you…you've evolved."

A happy squeal came from the little object when I picked it up.

"Now the only thing is what are you?" I mused.

"Ahem, hello?" the man on the screen inquired.

"Hmmm. Oh yeah, three hours, check," I replied

"Alright then, good luck you two."

As the person logged out I gently put down my mag and walked over to my desk to check on other things.

"This is gonna be a tight situation when we get there, but first," I clicked on my computer showing my desktop.

"I have to decide what your name will be." Lost in thought, I felt a soft touch by my arm.

"What?" the little mag started to float at eye level, glowing brightly blue.

"Hmm…you split into two…I think…Rati…Rati I guess, how 'bout it?" I suggested. The little mag sounded happy.

"Rati…you look just like angel wings but better. Now then, back to business." I picked up my Hunter suit, item pack, and my armory. My mag started to float right behind me as I turned off my room light and left the dark silent room.

I walked for awhile around Pioneer 2. It was a pain in the neck I'd say. There was so much commotion around. There were still so many places to explore before my mission began. I had an hour left to roam around. It wouldn't hurt to go out to warm up by exercising. While I was walking towards the telepod I saw group of girls walking by looking at a clothes shop.

"Look at those. They have some that's fifty-percent off!" squealed the girls. "Come on. Let's go in before they're sold out."

_It's always clothes for those girls_ I thought.

Sometimes I wish I didn't have to work but that's life. Unfortunately, no work means no money. No money means no food and shelter. As I reached the telepod for Ragol, I had a strong urge to stop and turn around. I looked out from the corner of my eye and saw some Hunters coming my way. They looked serious, calm, and some even looked cheerful. As they marched towards me, they suddenly stopped a few feet in front of me. I was totally puzzled. My mind was spacing out, not knowing why they were standing there. One of the hunters spoke then. He was in front of all the Hunters and was walking towards me without blinking an eye.

"You sure have some guts blocking us, especially me, from our path," he said in his cold, harsh voice.

I jumped a little when he spoke to me but I found the courage to talk back. "Well, we're in a wide open space. You and your Hunter friends can walk around me. Is that too hard for you and your friends to do?"

The Hunter who was talking to me stared at me with his glaring red eyes, then replied fiercely, "Smart guy, huh? Well, you got tough words for a guy like you." As he walked past me, he ordered, "Let's go everyone. We don't wanna be late for the mission."

I glared back at him.

He whispered coldly, "The name's Gen, we'll meet again."

"Aeru, I'll see you at the mission." I murmured coldly.

As I was transported to Ragol from Pioneer 2, I saw a few Hunters presently battling strange trans-mutated monsters. Of course I knew what they were doing, scouting the mission as always. I walked away from the battlefield and started to head deep into the forests. While walking, I thought back to the old days and how I'd received my first Hunter's License. It was pretty rough, too. It was something you had to do on your own. _Retrieve the three biodata capsules in the forest, _I thought. _ And there you'll be alone without any help. After retrieving the capsules return back to Pioneer 2 with the three capsules in hand._ It wasn't a pretty sight fighting a monster, especially one with a big arm, a head-you-could-barely-see, and a mouth that spit fire. It was really huge and horrifying creature I've ever seen.

Suddenly a snap of a twig snapped me out of my daydreams. I was alert. I searched my surroundings and saw nothing, but I knew something was watching me from afar. I put my hands on the handles of the swords that were sheathed in the scabbards which were on the hips of my suit. Everything was eerily quiet and frozen around me. Silently, I unsheathed my swords and had to think of a way to locate the monster. A foul, nasty scent was spreading around the area and it suddenly hit me. The monster's scent!! Quickly something jumped out from the bush behind and dived towards me with its foul scented breath and sharp fangs. Slobber dripped from the sides of its mouth. I smirked. _A mutated wolf -like monster, huh._

The monster was about to bite me hard on my right shoulder; I turned my body to a 360 degrees angle to the left. With the sword in my left hand, I slashed the wild beast relentlessly at its mouth, body, and front legs which killed the beast. When it landed on the lightly dirt surface of the ground it made a weak THUD. I walked away from the bloody corpse and headed towards the forest. When I finally realized that I had fifteen minutes left I jogged to the place where the mission will be held.

Author: Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. R&R!!


	2. Who the hell are YOU?

Phantasy Star

Where my life becomes humankind's only hope

Author: Ch. 2 is up! Well, I hope you enjoy it. RR after.

Chapter 2: Who the hell are YOU?

"I wonder how tough this mission is." said a young man dressed in a robe-like cloak.

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be easier than we thought." said a young woman as she thought about the money.

"Highly doubt it," another man said coldly.

"Yo, sup guys. Just in time," another young man said softly as he walked with his chain hanging from his pants. He sat down with the others forming a circle.

_This one has a strong chi…hmm... _sensed the man with the cold voice. He wore a suit of mech armor for his upper body and black pants. He had a few taped packs of shurikens which were made with photon and different types of elemental powers. He also wore a pair of G.L.O.R.Y. (Garrens Limited Orion Rift Yelds) gloves on his hands. He was also carrying a light-weight carbine rifle/shotgun called a GPs2-TEAM-AxX00. On his leg there was a pocket holding Varista taped to his left hostler. He wore a head band mech around his spiked, lightly blackened white hair. His serious eyes were light blue. His name, Zaku.

"Looks like you showed up a bit late, I'd say." Zaku spoke cruelly to the newcomer.

The man who came in late wore a light-weight metallic armor. He had on a pair of cargo shorts and his shins, calves, forearms and fingers were wrapped with bandages. He had an average lean body and a youthful face. His eyes were chrome white and he had short reddish orange, messy hair. He carried a DB's Saber, a replica of one of the legendary weapons, on his left hip. His name, Garr/Gaora (g-ahr, gah-oh-rah, spelled two different ways and said two different ways.)

"Well, you know me, hehheh…I always liked to show up late." said Garr laughing.

The lone female of the group of four wore a white robe with blue and red stripes. She had long brownish blonde hair and her bangs were dyed reddish black. She had red eyes like a rose. She wore a pair of blue gauntlets with white stripes along the sides. In her hand was a Magician's Wand of Chaos, glowing different colors. Her name was Kaerith (ka-reeth).

The other forcer had on a black robe with big red stripes at the sides and small white lines in-between the red and black. He had red spiked hair. Around his neck was a necklace embedded with a dragon colored in glowing red skin, the eyes glowed blue greenish. On his left hip he carried Elysion, glowing in blue greenish color. His eyes are greenish blue like his dragon necklace's eyes. His name, Reigen/Ragen (ray-gen, spelled in two different ways.) The group sighed and grew very impatient about the mission.

As I arrived at the destination I saw a big open plain filled with tons of Hunters. I stopped and sat down on the nearest rock to catch my breath from running through the forest. Little drops of sweat streamed down my face; I reached into my item pack and grabbed a small towel and dried my face. I took a deep breath. I looked around my surroundings. There were Forcers, Fighters, and Rangers everywhere on the plains. It was incredible! It was like an army of Hunters! I was fascinated by their armor and weapons. I had never seen so many different types of armor and weapons in my entire life. There were female, male, male and female androids, and inhuman male and female Forcers and Hunters. While looking around I got distracted by a few beautiful female Fighters, Rangers, and Forcers. One of them even looked backed at me and blushed which surprised me. I mouthed hi to her and she did the same. She fluttered her eyes at me. Staring at her, I bumped into something and fell backwards on my rear.

"Hey, watch where you're going," said a man with a deep voice.

"Mmf…s-sorry…" I apologized while getting up from the grass.

"…Heh…It's you, you're the one who was in our way earlier." the man chuckled quietly.

"Huh? D-do I remember you?" I questioned.

"What, how could YOU forget me, the most unforgettable fighter of the century!" He shouted loudly at me. "I was with Gen at the telepod on Pioneer 2."

"How was I supposed to know? You never introduced yourself, idiot!" I replied slowly.

"Ggh…? Oh yeah, I didn't, hehheh," He said stupidly.

I sighed.

"Anyways, I, Gohoku, am the world's strongest HeavyWeapon Fighter." He was smiling, showing white sparkling teeth and posed his sweet super-duper fighting stance.

"Uhh, yo man, I don't need a model fighter posing for me, ok? I'm not a photographer." A sweat drop formed on the side of my head.

"Ggh, how dare you!" then something interrupted us while he shouted vigorously at me.

"Attention all Hunters, attention all Hunters, it seems that all of you have made it. Perfect. Since you've all arrived, we're going to review all the important objectives of this mission but before that we must do some make sure we have everyone here. Please, be courteous and patient and let these people on my left check you first. In doing so, our process will go faster." stated the announcer.

So everyone, including me, did as we were told. I waited in a line that had a board with letters showing T-Z. As I peeked in front of me there were numerous Hunters waiting in line. Some, I could tell, were impatient. I stood in line for about twenty to thirty minutes before I reached the front table. When the person in front of me counted and checked, I stepped up and looked down. There at the front table was a blue haired guy with glasses dressed in some kind of doctor clothing, sitting there.

"Hello." said the blue haired guy.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Varcav (v-are-cav),Aeru (ah-rooh) Varcav." I said nervously.

"Varcav …" said from the man as he searched through the files of paper.

"Good day to you, sir. Here you go," he said politely as he handed me some papers.

After I received my papers I went inside the room behind the blue haired guy. A few Hunters were given tags and some kind of gadget that had buttons on them and other things I couldn't see. As I entered, I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and lead to an open seat. I was then asked for my name, type, age, job, and weapon. The man that grabbed my arm asked me to give my Hunter License to him. After a few minutes he returned it back to me. He gave me a tag that had a number on it and an objective recorder called DNR/DOR (Data NoteRecorder/DataObjectiveRecorder) 302. He told me to wait outside where the announcer was until everyone had received a tag and a DOR302.


	3. Memories of the past Mission on the big ...

Phantasy Star

Where my life becomes humankinds only hope

Chapter 3: Memories of the past; Mission on the big screen

"Excuse ME!" She said excitedly.

"Well…uuh..." he nervously responded.

"You know, I think you need to have some manners of respecting me and any woman you harass, you DEFINITELY need to criticize the behavior of yours or else…," She scowled.

"gulp, or else what?" he smiled very weakly and terrified.

"…or else your --," unexpectedly someone disrupted the discussion.

"Enough! You there," A man shouted.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir?" he stuttered, frighten to death this time.

"Apologize." He ordered.

"S-s-s-sorry, m-m-m-ma'am, p-please forgive me!" he apologized, not able to stop stuttering.

"Hmph, your forgiven, just don't do that again, ok?" She smiled serenely.

"I'm sorry for what happened here, but I hope this won't happen again, would it?" He stared sternly at the two Hunters, "heh-heh, anyways have you received your tag number and DOR?" he said.

"Well, I haven't yet." she sneered.

"Umm," the man at the front clears his throats, "sorry to bother you miss. Go on right ahead," He said softly.

Kaerith then, walked in the tent behind the big masculine man. As she entered, the room was filled with conversations, but there were hardly any Hunters in here. _Hmm…I thought there was more than this _she thought. Maybe there wasn't enough yet or maybe they were late. She had thought that she would wait a few more minutes before it was her turn. Now she can finish this without suffering any time. When she was still observing she started to walk forwards without a falter in her movement. It was like she known where to step and when to step.

Without a warning she was force to discontinue walking and heard someone call out to her. She jumped. She then, turned to the caller and saw a woman dressed in blue and white. She also wore a few make-ups on her that stood out her beauty. She had purple tinted eye color with glasses that seem expensive. She smiled at Kaerith with her cute smile that would attract any man to her.

"Hello miss." said effortly with her beautiful voice.

"Hi, I'm Kaerith Feyrhiyr (fuhray-hee-r)." She promptly said.

"Please, sit down." Kaerith sat down on a chair close to the woman's desk. Kaerith lean back on her chair and relaxed. The woman asked her for the application she was given at the front table. She gave the woman her application then, the woman started reading the paper. She grabbed a tag while the paper fell on the desk. After awhile she handed out the DOR302 to Kaerith and the tag.

"You will then, take your DOR and the tag and go outside wait until they announce the mission." _So waiting until they start announcing the mission and objectives _she thought.

She walked around to get a glimpse of the settled area. She saw Hunters with big swords and long spears, enormous guns and med-sized guns along with hand guns, and staves and wands. She couldn't believe what she saw way before. She noticed there was more than she thought, she estimated about one hundred and fifty or more. Astonishing! So many Hunters due to its paying fee, 5K/5000 meseta each. This reminded her back when she and her parents were at Fesri (fe-z-ree), her home planet. She always ran around the tree in their back yard with such liveliness. She sang the lullaby her mom always sang to her, also she thought that one day someone will come and will stay with her forever in her heart. She'd never ceased of thinking about how the stars far away always ended up so brightly and beautiful, just assumed that someone out there made them like an angel. That day she would never forget for it was the day before her dad left her and never returned. Few days later after her dad's departure to the war, the war came to her hometown, Ivikore (iv-uh-kor). People screeched and screamed from the sounds of gunfire and battle cry. The enemy ravaged through the town, slaughtering numerous innocent people and soldiers who fought off, but died during battle. The town was a battlefield. Thousands of people and soldiers were wounded during fighting and withdrawing. It was unbelievable. There she thought her father would be here protecting her and her mother. But he wasn't there. Didn't even come back. Left alone with her mother to survive with; alone and desolate.

Unexpectedly, she stumbled over something that stood out. She fell down flat on her face in the soft green grass. She got up and turned around what made her stumbled, and when she saw what it was it was a person's leg. A young, blue haired teen that'd appear too young to ever earn a Hunter's ID. She angered towards the young looking Hunter.

"You…." she stared angrily.

"Hmm?" he responded with his eyes closed.

"…You should give some room for people to walk here so that people don't trip over your leg that IS sticking out!" she said strictly.

"Uuh, can't you see that WE'RE in an open field…" he looked around the field, "...well kinda and there's plenty of walking space here. It's you that should watch where you go." tiredly he said.

"Look, just give people room so they can walk ok so that we--," just before she was about to finish.

"Don't have to worry about stumbling on my feet, I know, but look around you." finishing it for her.

"There's at least one hundred and fifty Hunters here and you think there's room for me and anyone who wants to walk here!"

"Mmmh…yeah, I guess so."

"…You…"

"Ok, ok. Sigh Look, I'm sorry and forgive me of my actions. Guess I'll just rest somewhere else and…," just before he was about to finish.

"H-hold on." She voiced in regret.

"Mmh, what is it?" he questioned.

"…What's your tag number?"

"Who do you think I am some kind of joke!" _Give me a damn break for God's sake! _He thought.

"Sorry, but anyways are you here for the money?"

"Yeah, what else?" he gleefully said. _Gotta watch him if he's ever in my group _she thought, but maybe he could be useful after observing his appearance. He had two big scimitars on both of his hip, looked pretty strong and he'd also carried two more weapons on him. One was behind him, it was small but hard to identify since he hid it behind him well, and the other was on his left gun hostler on his left leg. She couldn't make out what that gun was since it was well hid on to his left hostler too.

"What's your name?" she asked,

"Aeru." he replied,

"Kaerith, it's nice to meet you." she took her hand in a form of greeting or hand shake, Aeru shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." he replied again.

"Guess we'll meet again, soon." then, the boy left her walking to another spot he can settled and rest. The girl thought of the boy from his appearance, _that boy…maybe he can help us…naah, or unless…_ she thought. She walked away from the area where they both first met. She thought that the boy could've been something more to her…something as if she were destined to follow him or something. She felt unusual. Without warning, Ragen was calling her from approximate 8 meters behind her. She turned around and ran off towards Ragen.

Zaku was out of this world, as if he wasn't on Ragol no more, but somewhere distance afar. He was still and silent, and for that no one even wanted to bother him. Everyone who knew him or didn't know just stood far away or walked away from Zaku with hesitation and fear like a million ants scattering. Ragen and Kaerith were walking towards were Zaku stood and were talking along. They were talking about what they should've brought in since there were at least hundred and fifty Hunters. As they were walking Garr came and interrupted Zaku from his deep, long meditate.

"Hey, whatcha doin' standing here all day Zaku?" As he patted Zaku's left shoulder lightly.

"…" as he was staring.

"Huh? Don't tell me thatya mad cuz I tapped your shoulder and scared ya?" He smiled with his sunny face.

"Don't touch me." As he threw Garr's hand off his shoulder.

"Hmph. Well I thought I'd make it a bit entertaining before the real fun actually begins." As he threw his arms behind his head.

"Whatever." He retorted back. Zaku walked over to the rock and sat down to rest his legs from standing too long. As for Garr he sat down the nearest rock to Zaku. He also rest and relax too. For awhile, Kaerith and Ragen finally reach them and saw both of them resting up until the mission. They did too, but instead sat down on the soft green grass below them. They waited there for about at least twenty-five to forty minutes until finally; they heard someone over the microphone.

"Ahem, hello? Hello? Ok, attention all Hunters, may I have your attention please? Ahem. Ok, thank you for waiting patiently, we will now announce the mission but before we do that," _WHAT! _Thought most of the Hunters. Then, they saw someone who was walking towards the microphone who a man was dressed in very expensive clothing.

He then, talked, "Hello, fellow Hunters. Of course some of you already had known me but most of you don't. I am President Foren Kakeric, and these here are my supporting clients, the Government Lueson James, and his daughter, Ceria James." When the girl stepped up to show herself, she was shining through an image of a beautiful gazing, star. Everyone stood there watching her beauty soaring through the fields catching every Hunters breath and eyes. Then, as she stepped backed, the President began to speak, "As you know, we are all here cuz we need you to help us collect data samples, data DNA, and anything the scientist are interested in. Of course, you know you wouldn't help us without paying you with high salary. But this job won't be an easy duty. This task is for highly recommended skilled Hunters who will do this. And I bet all of you are skilled enough to take it. I know you are, I've seen you in battle and seen you in teams. Now to the point, the objective is…," then he raised his left arm and held it out pointing towards a big screen object that flashed, then suddenly other big screen TVs flashed amongst the forest bush, from the sides to the front. It showed words, numbers, and pictures of things that looked like animals and locations, maps to something's. It was huge, wide, almost big enough to be a building. As he did, he continued, "…to reach each Destination. Each destination is an area where you and your companions are gonna escort these scientists, researchers, and archaeologists to each four points. They are approximately 250 meters to 260 meters far. So you will then have to take at least three to six days to complete your objective.

"After completing you will call us for a copter to fly over your location. He then, will escort you back here and you will receive your payment and leave without any problem. Also, you must always keep your companions alive. If they don't come back, they will be left behind and we will send a search party for him, but if you lose one of our companions with the data, we will deduct your payment for coming back empty handed. Remember, it is always wise to keep your fellow party member alive, your mission will go faster and easier as you proceed." The president left and sat down on one of the chair behind him and began to rest from his long speech. As he did, the girl who stepped before came into play.

"Now," she said with her cute voice, "here I'll give you some important info about recording and receiving the data. When receiving, you must take an mL of a DNA sample and a sampling of its skin. As for recording, make sure that your DOR is always on during the fight. The DOR will automatically be recording as it feels different emitting heat signal, body sound, and image appearance. It won't be recording your members and fellow friends due to our DOR transmission signal readings. It will locate any working DOR devices within a 100 meter radius map and other mechanical signal device. This is your lifesaver and will keep you out of many dangers although all of you've been through many situations. I know most of you have experience close-death problems and escaped it, but this one you will have to travel for many miles. Please make preparations before you start. Each member, as a reminder, will have different location of the recording and receiving sample. I hope all of you return back safe and sound. Good luck."

As she ended her speech, everyone started talking and jabbering "Oh man, I forgot about my survival equipment" or "this is going to be exciting!" I breathed lightly. I began to walk over at the bank account where stored items and money were kept safely. I asked the woman at the front desk who was almost at my age. I, then, remember that I was fourteen, forgetting my age so easily. She flutters with happiness. I was puzzle. She asked me my account number, I returned her question. She smiled, graciously and blushed. I wonder why girls are so happy to see me. It's not like were friends or anything. She opened my account and asked me whether to open my money or my items, I replied saying "items," then she opened my items account.

"Which one Mr.?" she questioned me,

"Uuh, the camping equipment and some rations," answered lightly,

"...Ok, walk over at the machine and you'll be fine getting it with this," she slid a piece of a paper that had numbers and letters. As I walked over at the machine, I turned the paper over and saw numbers and a name. _Wha-what the? _I thought. It was the account girl's phone number and name! It was "1264-002-8895, Keria, call me!" Not only was it just her name and numbers, she also had written "Hey, I hope we fit well as a couple!" I paused for a moment in awe. The wind blew on my face which woke me up from the moment of awe. When I saw no one at the machine I started towards the machine and saw that it was "Out of Order!" I got upset and started towards the other machine; some were "In progress of fixing," or "Still constructing."

"I can't believe it! All of the machines are either dead or still being under construction." I said depressingly. I really got angry about it and almost cried out with anger. I took a few minutes to calm down and looked at the tag number in my hand. It said 523. _Whatever that means_ I thought. I shoved the tag in my pocket and groaned softly. When I turned around I saw a machine like the others but this one was not used. I quickly ran towards it with joy. As I reached it, I could see that it was working perfectly. As I've always done, I imputed my ID and bank account number. I picked out some gears and rations then left the area. In the future I could tell that there was going to be a new change, perhaps a big one that will affect me and everyone around me.

Author: I hope you liked my story. If you want more you just gonna have to wait. If it wasn't for my sister I'd be making a lot of mistakes in this stories so thanx a lot! R&R!

From jayblinkazn32


End file.
